Bo's little girl
by Junesse
Summary: Bo and Hope have a girl and a boy. Ruth is about Shawn's age. How will they cope when Ruth has to face a horrifying experience. Contains rape, nothing explicit. I don't own Days Of Our lives! Story re-edited!
1. Finding Ruth

CHAPTER 1

Ruth had been sitting out in the yard for a while now. It was still raining. She was soaked. And cold. The only thing that she was wearing was a bath robe. After she had gotten home, she went straight to the bathroom. She knew she should have gone to the hospital to report this…rape.

But she couldn't do it. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to relive it. So she had decided against it and had come home. She'd felt a little bit better after the shower. But when she came downstairs, she felt trapped. She'd opened the door to the yard. It was raining. She'd remembered how good the water had felt on her skin, earlier in the shower. So, she did the only thing that seemed soothing. She stepped out in the yard and sat down on the cold, wet floor.

All of the sudden, she heard it. The sound she'd been dreading to hear from the moment she got home. His voice. She knew he would be worried when he found her. Outside. Soaked. Cold. Miserable. But there was no escaping this.

Suddenly she heard his voice: "Baby Girl?" Where are you?" A faint smile appeared on her face. He always called her that. And it always made her smile. She heard his voice become louder and a bit more worried. She wanted to respond. But she lacked the energy. Knowing that he would find her no matter what, she waited.

The wait didn't take that long. The door opened.

"Baby Girl?" He was shocked at the sight of his daughter. The only reason he had even considered taking a look outside, was because he hadn't found her anywhere else. But he still didn't really expect to find her out here. After all it was raining, and if there was one thing his baby girl didn't like, it was the rain.

Ruth had been scared of this moment, but when she saw him coming out in to the yard, she felt better. She didn't expect to feel better, but she did. Another feeling soon took over. She was tired, actually she was exhausted. She couldn't tell how long she'd run, before she finally reached the safety of her own home.

He cautiously stepped towards her and repeated himself: "Baby Girl?" He was worried because she didn't respond.

The only thing she wanted, was to rest. And now with her father home, she knew she was finally going to be able to. She slowly started to stand up.

_I need to take her inside, before she gets sick._

Bo thought to himself. He was relieved to see her make an effort to stand up. He walked over to her to help her, and it was a good thing he did, because otherwise he would have never been able to reach her in time to stop her from crashing into the floor.


	2. The sick routine

CHAPTER 2

He immediately picked her up into his strong, loving arms and carried her into the house. He went straight to the couch, upon which he softly placed her. Her eyes fluttered open. He sighed, closed his eyes and silently thanked god that his baby girl was alright.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Baby Girl, what where you doing outside in the rain?"

_God, I really don't want to tell him. I wish mom was here. I would tell her, I want to tell her, I want to tell someone, anyone." She thought. Except, the man who was asking, her father._

So instead of telling him what had happened to her she simply sighed and replied: "Dad, I'm really tired and cold. Can I go take a shower first?"

She looked up at him and he felt his heart melt. "Off course you can, Baby Girl." He leaned toward her, and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her entire body tensed and she flinched slightly. It was very subtle. But he still picked up on it. He pulled back a little to look into her eyes and asked her again.

" Are you sure you're okay?"

She quickly nodded and got up, pulling the bath robe tight against her body. " I'm gonna take that shower now." She turned around and left. Leaving her father worried and anxious to find out what exactly was wrong with his Baby Girl.

She went upstairs. When she reached the bathroom, she started crying. She wanted to tell him so badly. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted to hear him tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't, she couldn't tell him, she could barely look her father in the eye.

She sighed, took off the bath robe and watched herself in the mirror. There were scratches all over her arms, her back and her belly. She had bruises on her breasts and on her inner thighs. Her wrists, still showed the place where he had grabbed her to pin her to his bed. Slowly tearing her look away from the mirror, she stepped into the shower, welcoming the hot water that was slowly starting to warm her up again.

After Ruth went upstairs, Bo went into the kitchen. He started making her cocoa. He knew how much she liked that.

_Besides, god only knows how long she had been sitting out there in the rain before I found her._

He remembered vividly how cold her wet skin had felt in his arms when he had carried her inside. After she collapsed in the yard. He shrugged when another memory pushed this one out of the way. She had flinched when he had given her a kiss on her forehead. That worried him even more than her cold skin. She had never pulled away from him before, besides, that kiss was something strictly between them. He never kissed any of his other children like that. He didn't even kiss Hope like that. The way he kissed her forehead was a way of saying that he loved her and that she was safe.

_Why did she flinch?_

After she came out the shower, she suddenly realized that she had nothing to put on. Her pajama was in her bedroom and the only piece of clothing in the bathroom, the bath robe, was soaked. She bit her lip. She didn't have a choice, she would have to ask her father to get her something she could put on. She opened the bathroom door to call him, when she froze.

_I can't ask him to go get anything in my room._

Her torn and bloody clothes were still lying on her bed.

_I can't risk him finding them._

She closed the bathroom door again and thought. Suddenly she got a brilliant idea. When she would get sick as a little girl, she could always sleep in one of his shirts, that used to calm her down. Her mom would make her some hot cocoa and she could spent the night sleeping in between her mom and dad. The memory made her smile. She opened the door and called him.

"Daddy?"

He turned his head when he heard her voice call him. She sounded weak and tired. So he went upstairs. When he got to the bathroom the door was closed.

"Yes, Baby Girl? I' m here, what's the matter?"

Her heart broke when she heard his voice. He sounded so worried. She almost wanted to tell him the truth. Almost.

Instead she replied: "Dad I forgot my pajama. I don't have anything to wear, I thought that you could…"

"Say no more, I'll go get them for you." Relieved that he could finally do something for his Baby Girl.

"No Dad, wait!" She sounded so scared that he froze and turned to the bathroom door.

"What is it Baby Girl? I thought you wanted me to go get your pajama? " He asked.

"I'm not feeling that well… so I thought that maybe… I could… borrow one of yours… like I used to… remember?"

He smiled, off course he remembered. It was the main reason he was making cocoa. Hope wasn't here and he knew how much his daughter missed her. " I'll be right back." He said walking to his bedroom. A couple of minutes later he reached the bathroom again. " If you open the door, I can give you my pajama."

She froze in terror.

_He can't see me. Not when I look like this._

"Baby, Girl? Are you okay?"

She realized she eventually would have to answer him.

"Yeah… could you leave them there? I'll be down in a minute." She replied hoping he wouldn't ask her why she didn't just open the door and accept them.

Luckily for her the only thing he said was: "Okay, I'll see you in a minute."

She heard him drop something and sighed when she heard his fading footsteps.

She quickly opened the door, picked up the pajama he left for her, closed the door, put them on and left the bathroom. A few minutes later she was downstairs on the couch.

Her dad walked in. She smiled faintly when she realized what he had brought with him.

A cup of hot cocoa.


	3. Mom

CHAPTER 3

"Thank you." She said smiling faintly when she accepted the warm gift. She took a small sip and felt immediately better.

He was relieved to see her smile.

_I don't know what I'd do without that smile._ He thought.

After they passed a few minutes in silence he scraped his voice and said:

"Baby Girl, are you getting sick?"

Surprised she looked up at him. Then she realized it.

_It's no wonder he thinks I'm sick._

She thought.

_ After all this whole routine only occurres when I AM sick._

"No, Dad, I'm not sick, but I don't feel well. Hence your pajama and the cocoa."

Another silence fell.

Bo didn't respond to what his daughter had just told him. He knew something was wrong, but he also realized that he couldn't push it. She'd collapsed when he found her, she practically fled to the bathroom when he'd tried to comfort her. He didn't know what else to do.

_If only Hope were here, she would know what to say or to do_.

He thought.

_Wait a minute, I have to let her know something is wrong, she would never forgive me if I didn't. I need to call her. Besides, she might be able to help me with this._

He started getting up from the couch. He turned towards his daughter to tell her where he was going. But when he saw her, he realized she wasn't even here anymore, she was somewhere far away. Alone with her thoughts.

He silently left the living room and went upstairs, where the second telephone was. Once he got into his bedroom he dialed his wife's cell phone number. After a few minutes he heard a familiar voice.

"Hope Brady."

"Hope, it's me."

"Hey Brady. Miss me already?"

"More than you know." He sighed.

"Brady? Is something wrong?" Hope got suspicious.

He paused.

"Brady? Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"PLEASE tell me what's wrong."

"It's our Baby Girl."

"Bo, is she okay?" Hope asked, the worry obvious in her voice.

"I simply don't know Fancy Face."

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart. She winced.

"Hope? Are you okay?" He heard her gasping for air.

"Yes, I just know that Ruth needs me. Can I talk to her?"

"Maybe, let me first tell you what happened tonight."

He told her everything that had happened and everything that he had felt since he came home. By the end of the story, she was very worried.

"Okay Brady, I really need to talk to her. Are you calling from upstairs?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with… Hope?"

The phone went dead. Before he could dial her number again, he heard the phone downstairs. He sighed, put down the phone and went towards the stairs. When he got there, he heard Ruth.

"Ruth Brady speaking." Her voice sounded weak.

"Hi Ruth, it's mom."

Ruth started crying. "Mom, why… are you… calling?" she said trying to control the sobs.

When Ruth had started crying Hope knew she'd made the right decision.

"I called 'cause I sensed that you needed me. You know maybe you should put your dad on the phone, I might be able to convince him to make you some hot cocoa."

"He already has."

Bo smiled when he heard his daughters reply, because he knew it was Hope on the phone and because he knew she'd just suggested some hot cocoa.

"Sweetie, I can feel something is wrong. You can tell me if you want to."

Ruth didn't answer. Hope realized her request come too soon.

"Wait a minute! If he's already made you some hot cocoa, does that mean I can assume that you're wearing one of his pajama's too?" she changed the subject.

"Yes, he gave me the old blue one, the one I like the best."

"Maybe you should ask him if you can sleep with him tonight."

Ruth gasped, Hope realized she hit a sensitive spot.

_What is going on??? Normally she would be utterly excited, she loves to sleep in bed with me and Bo._ Hope thought.

Then the awful realization hit her.

_She doesn't want to sleep in the same bed with Bo, because she has been raped._

She scraped her voice and sad:

"Ruth, sweetie, were you… raped?"

Ruth started crying immediately. Hope knew that she was right, that her daughter was raped.

"Ruth, I know that you feel more comfortable talking to me about something like this, but you need to talk to your father. He must be very worried about you. Trust him, sweetie. He can help you. If you want to, I can be home by tomorrow. But don't wait that long to tell him. PLEASE tell him tonight. Okay?" Hope pleaded with her daughter.

"Okay, mom. I promise. I'm really glad you're coming home early. Bye mom. I love you." Whispered Ruth into the telephone.

Even though she whispered Bo still understood what Ruth had said.

_Hope is coming home early. That can only mean one thing. There is something very seriously wrong with my daughter._

Only seconds later he received a text message from Hope on his cell phone. It said: DON'T PUSH IT, BRADY. LET HER COME TO YOU. LOVE, HOPE.

He was puzzled by the text message. He went downstairs and found Ruth on the couch with her eyes closed. He thought she was asleep, so he gently placed a blanket on top of her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep. Maybe you should go to your bed, you should get some sleep." He whispered, while he softly stroked her hair. He could feel her tense, but at least this time she didn't flinch. He was relieved that she didn't.

"I don't want to sleep in my bed. Mom suggested that maybe… never mind." she couldn't go on anymore.

But he softly smiled at her and said: "Well, we are following the sick routine, I meant to say you can come sleep with me, that is, if you want to." He desperately hoped she would accept. "Maybe she will finally relax and tell me what is wrong."

She looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes. And smiled. A real smile this time.

"Let's go then." She said while trying to get up, but the scratches across her abdomen and back made her wince.

Without hesitation, Bo wrapped his arms around his Baby Girl and carried her upstairs.


	4. Nightmares

CHAPTER 4

When they got to the bedroom, Bo gently placed her on the bed. " You make yourself comfortable, I'll go change." He said while kissing her hair and picking a pair of pajama's. He turned towards the bathroom.

_Maybe this is a stupid idea, maybe I should just go back to my own bedroom. What's going to happen when he comes back in? How am I going to react when he wants to hug me and comfort me? What when…_

She didn't have any more time to doubt herself, her father or the situation because he reentered the bedroom. He went over to his site of the bed and crawled into it. He reached out to Ruth as he always did when she was sick and was spending the night with him and Hope. Although Ruth had a very strong connection to Hope, she always preferred falling asleep in her father's arms. His arms. He watched her. She froze and she doubted. Remembering Hope's message that he shouldn't push it, he decided to ignore it and stay like he was. After a few seconds she slid into his waiting arms. He sighed, he was glad to know she trusted him.

"Goodnight, Baby Girl." He looked at her when she didn't respond. She was already sound asleep.

_I hope you have a good night sleep, so that you'll feel better tomorrow. Because I really want you to tell me what happened to you._

Bo woke up in the middle of the night. He turned over to turn on the light. He was shocked by what he saw. Ruth was lying next to him, not peaceful asleep, like a couple of hours ago, but tossing and turning. Beads of sweat were obviously present on her forehead. The fear was coming of her in waves. She was mumbling too. The mumbling scared him the most. _She only talks in her sleep when she's really scared._ The last time she talked in her sleep was years ago when Hope had been kidnapped. _So whatever is scaring her, must be bad._

All of a sudden, she screamed and bolted right up on the bed. She was confused. Panting, she was looking at the room. "She is scared." He realized.

"No, no, please don't, don't…" All of a sudden she was awake sitting on the bed.

_But wait a minute. This isn't my bedroom. Where am I? I can't still be with him? Can I?_

He put a hand on her shoulder, to pull her in a warming and comforting embrace. But when she felt his hand, she screamed and ran out of the bedroom.

_The hand that touched my shoulder made me fear the worst._

I screamed.

_I still was with that bastard, I didn't get away. Well I'll make sure I get away now._

She jumped from the bed and started running.

She ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs, into the kitchen. She opened the only door left and found herself standing in the rain once again. Suddenly, her memories hit her. She did get away from him, she was at home.

_But why didn't I wake up in my own bed? _She thought to herself. When she wrapped her arms around herself to protect her from the rain, she remembered.

_My dad took care of me, he let me sleep next to him. That's where I was._

She felt so stupid. Her knees gave away, she braced herself to feel the impact from crashing on to the floor, but for the second time that day two strong and loving arms caught her mid-fall. Realizing that it were her father's arms, she didn't resist the blackness that consumed her once again.


	5. Telling him

CHAPTER 5

At this point, Bo was worried sick about his Baby Girl. He had been pacing the living room for twenty minutes now. Constantly rethinking last night 's events. But especially the last part, the really scary part. When she'd woken up, she'd looked so confused, so scared. He'd tried to comfort her, but he was worried that he'd scared her even more. After she ran away from him, he'd sat on the bed for several moments trying to figure out if he should follow her or not. He finally decided that he couldn't possibly make matters worse and that he should just follow his gut and he'd ran after her. He was glad he decided to do that, because for the second time that night she'd collapsed in his arms.

Interrupting his dark thoughts, she fluttered her eyes open. He turned towards her and his heart jumped with joy, when he saw her smiling. He walked over to the couch, sat on it, grabbed her hand and said: "Baby Girl, please talk to me."

She tried to pull her hand back, but he wasn't going to let her go that easily. He was too worried. That's when he saw it. The dark bruises that covered her wrists.

Shocked he looked into her eyes, immediately she turned away from him.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet." She mumbled.

He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to hug her. To let her know that it was okay, that he wasn't going to push her. He felt that she resisted at first, but by the time he had her in his arms, he felt her relax. He stroked her back, when she suddenly screamed.

Bo was shocked. This was a different scream, it wasn't caused by fear, it was caused by pain.

"Baby Girl, what happened?"

The wounds on her back had once again started bleeding, because he had been stroking them. He pulled his hand back that was resting on her back. He was surprised when he saw the blood on his hand.

He decided that he couldn't wait anymore.

_I need to know what happened to my daughter._

_Now!_

He lifted her chin, looked her in her eyes and spoke, softly yet demanding:

"Ruth, tell me what happened."

The tears pooled in her eyes. She couldn't do this. The tears started to fall.

"Hey, baby girl, it's okay, I got you, you're safe."

He gently pushed her back down on the couch and reached for the phone.

"What are you doing dad?" Her voice was barely audible and thick with tears.

Bo swallowed. He wanted her to confide in HIM, to tell HIM what happened to her. But she hadn't so far and she clearly wasn't about to either.

_And if, for some reason she doesn't feel like she can confide in me, I have to make sure that she can talk to her mom._

So, dialing Hope's number, he answered: "I'm calling your mom."

He looked up at her when he felt her hand on his, stopping him from calling Hope.

He kept looking at his beautiful, obviously very distraught daughter and said:

"Baby girl, please... you have to talk to someone... let me call your mom... if you can't talk to me..."

His voice croaked.

Seeing the distress and concern in her fathers eyes, she let go of her fear and flun herself in her fathers arms.

"I'm sorry daddy," She sobbed. " So sorry..."

He gently stroked her hair and whispered: "What happened to you, baby girl?"

He tried to pull back to see her face, but her grip on him tightened.

_I can't look into his eyes, when I tell him. _She thought desperately.

She tightened her grip on him, closed her eyes and whispered: "I was..."

She took a deep breath and whispered:

"... raped."


End file.
